sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kontos-class Light Cruiser
Kontos, Byzantium Cruiser laid down 1926 Displacement: 12,608 t light; 13,592 t standard; 15,760 t normal; 17,494 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (671.17 ft / 639.76 ft) x 65.62 ft x (29.53 / 31.72 ft) (204.57 m / 195.00 m) x 20.00 m x (9.00 / 9.67 m) Armament: 12 - 6.00" / 152 mm 47.0 cal guns - 112.35lbs / 50.96kg shells, 300 per gun Quick firing guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1926 Model 4 x Triple mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 12 - 5.00" / 127 mm 38.0 cal guns - 59.33lbs / 26.91kg shells, 500 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1926 Model 6 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 48 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 60.0 cal guns - 2.14lbs / 0.97kg shells, 4,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1926 Model 12 x 4-gun mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 raised mounts 32 - 0.79" / 20.0 mm 70.0 cal guns - 0.26lbs / 0.12kg shells, 4,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1926 Model 16 x 4-gun mounts on sides, evenly spread Weight of broadside 2,171 lbs / 985 kg Main Torpedoes 12 - 24.0" / 610 mm, 30.00 ft / 9.14 m torpedoes - 2.461 t each, 29.538 t total In 6 sets of deck mounted carriage/fixed tubes 2nd Torpedoes 36 - 24.0" / 610 mm, 30.00 ft / 9.14 m torpedoes - 2.461 t each, 88.613 t total In 6 sets of deck mounted carriage/fixed tubes Mines 12 - 2,000.00 lbs / 907.18 kg mines + 12 reloads - 21.429 t total in Above water - Stern racks/rails Main DC/AS Mortars 24 - 750.00 lbs / 340.19 kg Depth Charges + 24 reloads - 16.071 t total in Stern depth charge racks 2nd DC/AS Mortars 24 - 750.00 lbs / 340.19 kg Depth Charges + 24 reloads - 16.071 t total in Stern depth charge racks Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 6.00" / 152 mm 465.00 ft / 141.73 m 15.00 ft / 4.57 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 112 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 19.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Strengthened structural bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 465.00 ft / 141.73 m 30.00 ft / 9.14 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 51.00 ft / 15.54 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 12.0" / 305 mm 4.00" / 102 mm 7.00" / 178 mm 2nd: 3.00" / 76 mm 3.00" / 76 mm 3.00" / 76 mm 3rd: 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm 4th: 0.50" / 13 mm - - - Armoured deck - multiple decks: For and Aft decks: 2.00" / 51 mm Forecastle: 1.00" / 25 mm Quarter deck: 2.00" / 51 mm - Conning towers: Forward 7.00" / 178 mm, Aft 3.50" / 89 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric motors, 4 shafts, 104,266 shp / 77,782 Kw = 33.00 kts Range 10,000nm at 16.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 3,902 tons Complement: 703 - 914 Cost: £3.861 million / $15.445 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 708 tons, 4.5 % - Guns: 494 tons, 3.1 % - Weapons: 215 tons, 1.4 % Armour: 5,291 tons, 33.6 % - Belts: 1,689 tons, 10.7 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 2,065 tons, 13.1 % - Armament: 428 tons, 2.7 % - Armour Deck: 967 tons, 6.1 % - Conning Towers: 142 tons, 0.9 % Machinery: 3,338 tons, 21.2 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 3,221 tons, 20.4 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 3,152 tons, 20.0 % Miscellaneous weights: 50 tons, 0.3 % - On freeboard deck: 50 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 21,087 lbs / 9,565 Kg = 195.2 x 6.0 " / 152 mm shells or 1.8 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.21 Metacentric height 3.8 ft / 1.1 m Roll period: 14.2 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 72 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.44 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.38 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, an extended bulbous bow and large transom stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.445 / 0.460 Length to Beam Ratio: 9.75 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 29.12 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 55 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 52 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 30.00 degrees Stern overhang: 13.12 ft / 4.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 25.00 %, 31.66 ft / 9.65 m, 26.25 ft / 8.00 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 26.25 ft / 8.00 m, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m - Aft deck: 30.00 %, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m, 19.69 ft / 6.00 m - Average freeboard: 22.85 ft / 6.97 m Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 109.4 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 143.4 % Waterplane Area: 27,700 Square feet or 2,573 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 113 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 114 lbs/sq ft or 555 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.93 - Longitudinal: 1.87 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Category:Imperial Byzantine Military